Eureka Seven: Eureka's thought of Renton
by EurekaEffect
Summary: Eureka wanted to talk to Renton about something, but it turns out the young boy is out lifting. While lounging around in Renton's room, she discovers something.


"Renton?" Eureka said to no one in particular as she peeked her head into the young boy's room. The cyan-haired, eyebrowless, veiny Coralian couldn't seem to find the boy anywhere despite searching around the Gekko-Go for what seemed like hours. She let out an exhausted sigh as she lulled her head out, letting the door shut on its own. She turned to walk down the hallway, making sure to peek in every door she saw. However, all she saw were the members of Gekko state doing their various things. Hilda and Matthieu were playing video games, while Stoner was writing the latest issue of Ray=Out. Holland was lounging around in his underwear, and Talho was sleeping in. She didn't see Moondoggie anywhere, and she even talked to Gidget about it; turns out that's why she can't find Renton, both him and Moondoggie went out lifting together a couple minutes ago.

Eureka's shoulders slouched in disappointment. She wanted to talk to Renton about something she thought was somewhat important. She trailed back to Renton's room, a sigh escaping her lips. For some reason she thought that MAYBE if she checked now he'd be there. He was not, which led to her letting out a short huff as she walked into the small broom closet that Renton called a room, looking around for anything at all that she could maybe write on.

Renton usually kept his room pretty barren aside from the essentials and that one copy of Ray=Out that he was the cover boy of. (He seemed to hold that in very high regard, so she thought that touching it might make him upset.) As she eyed over the room her eyes laid upon that tracksuit, the one she wore while Renton bailed from the Gekko. She paused while she stared at it, slowly inching closer to it, before suddenly swiping the thing up. She didn't know why but she soon brought it to her face, taking a big sniff of it! It smelled just like Renton, and for some reason she let out a small little moan. She of course caught herself and it made her jolt in surprise. Did she seriously just do that?

For some reason sniffing the tracksuit brought her a lot of pleasure. She took a small sniff of it once again, and it garnered the same reaction as last time, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body and eliciting a moan. She found herself stumbling back onto Renton's bed roll, with the tracksuit firmly pressed against her face, still sniffing it and holding it as close to her face as possible. "Nhn...Renton…" she had mumbled to herself, not even realizing what she just said. Her loins felt hot as she rubbed the suit all over her face. She was really basking in Renton's scent, letting it wash over her as she balled herself up on his sleeping bag.

Almost as if by instinct, one of her hands found itself trailing down her body, gliding down to her pale thighs, before slowly slipping between them. Eureka let out a surprised little squeak as she suddenly brought her head out from the suit; her face was a bright red, and her eyes were sparkling just the slightest bit. Although she realized her hand was there, she wasn't dragging it away; instead, she pressed a digit against her shorts-clad honey pot, which caused her to let out a short moan in that soft voice of hers. It caught her by surprise again. Did that really come out of her mouth?

Well, it felt good...pushing her fingers against down there felt fantastic, and for some reason while thinking about Renton, it felt even better, although the next thing that came to her mind was: What if Renton walked in? How would she explain this? For some reason...the thought of that made her body tingle even more—she WANTED Renton to see her like this. She loved him dearly and this felt like it was just cementing that fact further. She pushed her fingers against her honey pot yet again, but she didn't stop right away. She started actually rubbing, pressing her fingers against her entrance, the feeling sending electric shocks through her body. "Renton...Nhnn...Re-Renton…!" The name of the man she loved found itself escaping from her lips once again. Her hips began gently gyrating, bucking side to side with each movement of her fingers against her lips.

She sucked in air through her teeth before letting out a loud-sounding sigh, bucking her hips forward a bit as if she was trying to rub even harder but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt this lovely pace she had going on. The gentleness reminded her of Renton. The thought of it made her heart thump extra hard. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, still mumbling Renton's name to herself as she kept at it. Of course she wasn't just imagining herself doing this. No, not at all—she was daydreaming about Renton holding her in his arms, one hand wrapped around her, and the other down at her slit, in tandem with her own movements.

Imagining his breath on her neck was getting her even more bothered; hearing his voice in her head made her bite her lower lip! She was panting at this point, huffing and moaning as her legs twitched and curled. "Re-Renton I...Renton I…" Eureka could feel something coming. Her whole body tensed up. "Lo-Loove yooOOU! NHNNN! Ha-Haa…" A shock of pleasure ran up her spine as her whole body jerked forward, her fingers pushed in just the slightest bit. She felt an odd wet sensation; it felt like it was just flowing out! It was really staining her shorts...and also Renton's bed roll. Her body soon relaxes, her arm coming up as she slowly opened her eyes.

The Coralian stared down at the tracksuit, soon hugging it tightly against her, letting out a low coo as she mumbled "Renton…" to herself. Then she quickly jolted up, sitting up in his bed roll, her face turning a bright red as she realized what she just did. "O-OH MY GOSH! Did I just...Oh no, I have to get this cleaned right away!" As Eureka hopped to her knees she heard the door open, and sure enough there stood the brown-haired boy, with his ref board in hand. "Alright! See you later brother Doggie-Eureka? What are you doing in m-" Eureka quickly shot up, rolling up Renton's bed roll before stuffing it under her arms with one hand. She tried to keep her dress covering her crotch with her other hand as she tried to scoot past Renton, although he stopped her with an outstretched hand.

"Are you alright? Is my sleeping bag dirty or something? I could've sworn I just washed it yesterda-" Eureka quickly cut him off as she tried to wiggle under his arm. "Yo-You missed a spot! So I'm just going to throw it in the washing machine, okay? I don't think anyone would want you catching a cold or something worse!" Renton seemed more confused than anything. He pursed his lips as he stared at Eureka, before shrugging and letting her through. Like a racehorse, she was off! She darted right past Renton with speed that'd make Sonic the Hedgehog say "Man, that's way too fast!" Renton had his eyes locked on her as she darted off.

"That was wei-...wait why is my tracksuit laying on the ground? I thought I hung that thing up."

-End


End file.
